


Four Times Emily Asks Spencer to Pride and One Time She Doesn't

by SylviaNightshade



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: A.D. doesn't exist, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But Still Traumatized, Domestic Fluff, Emily's POV, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Pride, everyone is happy, mostly just spence and em
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaNightshade/pseuds/SylviaNightshade
Summary: Emily nods her understanding. Inside, she’s determined. Getting Spencer out of her comfort zone has never been easy, but Emily managed it once. If she can do it once, she can do it twice.





	Four Times Emily Asks Spencer to Pride and One Time She Doesn't

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done one of these "five times and one time" fics before, and I had this idea so. Here it is, in all its Spemily glory. I'm in love with this ship and both of the characters in it, if that's not obvious enough through reading it. This takes place after the events of season 6A, but A.D. doesn't exist, because fuck that arc. There's only one Troian Bellisario and that's how I like it. They still have their lovely professional jobs and everything, but are all still living in/visiting Rosewood and each other. They're close together, and happy. Anyway, that's chill. Here we go:

The first time Emily asks, Spencer says no. 

Even though it’s not a surprise, she can’t help feeling disappointed as her girlfriend shakes her head. “No thanks, Em. Sorry. I’m not into that.”

Emily nods her understanding. Inside, she’s determined. Getting Spencer out of her comfort zone has never been easy, but Emily managed it once. If she can do it once, she can do it twice.

~<:>~

The second time Emily asks, they’re watching Rupal’s Drag Race on Spencer’s couch. Neither of them are wearing much clothing, as they spent the past two hours in Spencer’s bed. This has become somewhat of a tradition and has only increased Spencer’s hatred for the whole Netflix-and-chill ordeal. 

“You have sex and _then_ watch the shows,” she rants. “What’s the point of having sex _during_ them?” 

“It gets people in the mood,” Emily responds, amused. “That’s why half the world watches Game of Thrones.” 

“More than half,” Spencer corrects, looking affronted. “How dare people ignore the plot and drive of the characters just to stare at boobs and pleasure themselves.”

“I don’t know,” Emily reflects. “You were pretty pleased ignoring Missandei’s depth when I was wearing her dress.” She leans in close to Spencer’s ear. “And I know I loved seeing you in that blonde wig, _khaleesi_.” 

Spencer shuts her up with a kiss. 

But Emily’s point is proven. 

So, here they are, watching Rupal’s Drag Race, thinking about cosplay, and Emily has an idea.

“Pride’s not that different than this,” she comments lightly. “You dress up, go wild. You can look like someone else, while really just... being yourself.”

“Yeah until a protester shoots your rainbow flag or someone recognizes you and it all falls to shit,” Spencer replies icily, not looking away from the screen. 

Emily sighs. She’ll have to wait and try again.

~<:>~

The third time she asks, Spencer’s ready for it. Although “ready” is ironic considering the subject matter. 

They’re all four at Hanna’s apartment, trying on clothes for the shoot she’s doing. After fawning over them, telling them how much they’re going to love their dresses, Hanna steps out for a moment to talk to Aria, leaving the two of them alone. 

Emily bites the inside of her cheek as Spencer removes her shirt. “The things I would do to you...” she jokes, unbuttoning her own.

Spencer smiles, raising her eyebrows. “I think you did most of them this morning,” she comments. But her eyes glance down, focusing on Emily’s chest. 

The dark-haired girl shifts her shoulders back casually, enjoying the attention. “Not enough.”

Spencer blushes but plays it off with a roll of her eyes. They continue to strip, bare save for their bras and underwear, and pull on the dresses carefully. Emily’s is easy enough, but Spencer’s has a lace-up back that Emily happily assists with. 

As she threads the string through the loop, admiring her girlfriend’s smooth complexion, she thinks about that list of things she wants to do with Spencer. How endless it is. 

“There’s a lot we still haven’t done,” Emily murmurs, tying the top of the weaving with gentle fingers. 

“I know,” Spencer says, turning to face her. There’s understanding in her dark eyes. Her hair falls down in soft waves over her shoulders and she looks painfully beautiful. “You’re talking about Pride, right?” 

Unashamed, Emily nods. “It’s definitely on my bucket list.” 

“Aw,” Spencer coos, sweeping the wisps back from Emily’s face. “And I’m holding you back aren’t I?” She links their arms together and shifts their bodies to face the mirror. “I’m a terrible, mean girlfriend,” she pouts, sticking her lip out and resting her head on Emily’s shoulder. 

Which, of course, makes the other girl laugh. “You’re not mean,” she defends, kissing the top of Spencer’s head. “But you are scary.” 

“Haha,” Spencer drawls, just as Hanna and Aria reenter. They carry on, the subject forgotten.

~<:>~

The fourth time Emily asks, it does not go well. 

To start off, Spencer’s just adjusted her meds, so she’s in a wacky, irritable mood. She turns down Doritos before dinner and glares at the microwave when it beeps with her soup. Emily’s almost afraid to be near her.

But it’s Spencer, and she’s dealt with this before.

“So,” Emily starts, watching her girlfriend stir but not eat. “How are you feeling?”

Spencer does her bitter, self-pitying laugh, the one that raises Emily’s hackles immediately. “Awesome.”

“You can talk to me,” Emily says, choosing gentleness over aggression. If she yells, this will only get worse. 

But, she doesn’t get an answer; Spencer’s silent as she clanks her spoon over and over against the side of the bowl. 

Emily grits her teeth. “What if we talk about something else, then?” she tries. “Like... your mom’s campaign?”

“Right. Because that’s a low-stress topic,” Spencer replies sarcastically. 

“Well, what about that speech she made the other day?” Emily presses on. “It was really inspiring; she gained a lot of following for it.”

The speech was one about Senator Hastings’ push for equality in the state, to eliminate discrimination based on both race and sexuality. Her words almost made Emily cry. She should thank Spencer’s mom more often for all that she’s done to support her and her daughter. 

“Yeah and she lost a lot of people for it, too,” the aforementioned daughter counters unhelpfully. 

It’s times like these that Emily remembers why it took them so long to get together. 

“Still,” she says tightly. “They’re hosting a Pride in a few weeks, down in Phili, and I think your mom plans to be there. I don’t know if, maybe you want—”

“You know what I want, Emily?” Spencer snaps. “I want you to leave the fucking Pride thing alone. I’m sick of you shoving it down my throat all the time!”

She stands abruptly and Emily’s heart jumps as she watches her girlfriend pace away. “Spencer—”

“If I’m not ready, I’m not ready!” she stresses, voice scratchy. “And you know what? I don’t think I ever will be ready!”

“I know, Spence,” Emily soothes, standing, too. “It’s okay.” 

“It’s not okay!” Spencer shouts, breaking down into sobs. “I’m not okay.” 

She covers her face with her hands as Emily rushes over to pull her into a hug. They sink to the floor, Spencer’s tears trapped between them. She chokes out a sob. “Shhh,” Emily repeats, stroking her hair. “I’m here. I’m here. You’re okay.” 

“I just—”

“Shh. I know, baby. I’m sorry.”

~<:>~

Spencer comes home late one day, shopping bags in both hands. Emily waits, curled up on the end of the couch. It’s been tense since the night of the last breakdown, and Emily doesn’t want to smother her with questions, so she continues reading her book. 

To her surprise, Spencer comes and sits down on the cushion beside her, body angled so they’re facing each other. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Emily echoes. She leans over her knees, slips their hands together effortlessly. “What’s up?”

“I want to say something.” The look on Spencer’s face is one of determination, which softens under Emily’s gaze. “Actually, I want to apologize.”

Emily shakes her head, confused. “Apologize? For what?” 

“For the other night. For... being so difficult.”

Emily starts. “You don’t have to—”

“Emily. Let me say this.” Spencer’s tone is sharp; Emily backs off quickly. 

“I’m sorry that I was so difficult. That I am so difficult. That’s all I’ve ever known how to be.” She sighs. “You know, with Alison, I learned that... everyone is complex. That every twisted lie she told was something born out of who she was, and who she wanted to be.” 

Emily gets that more than anyone. Spencer knows. She twists her mouth sympathetically. 

“So,” she continues after a beat. “I never took anything at face value after that. I couldn’t. And it led to me making everything harder than it should be.”

She pauses, biting her lip. “When you came out, it was like a breath of fresh air. I thought: there. It doesn’t have to be so hard.” Her voice breaks momentarily and Emily moves closer, squeezing her hand.

“But,” Spencer persists. “It was still so difficult for me to accept myself because I was... I was afraid. Because I didn’t know who I was. I didn’t understand that... bisexuality was even an option. At least, I didn’t consider that it ever would be... for me.”

Spencer looks at her then, bringing their hands into her lap. She holds Emily’s in both of hers. “I know that you know this, Em, but. I love you.” 

Even though she feels the tears coming, Emily holds them back. “I know I don’t say it often enough,” Spencer continues. “But I do. I love you. And I think you’re amazing, and funny, and smart, and kind, and strong, and sexy,” she laughs. Emily laughs with her, over the lump in her throat. “And I want to do everything with you. Everything on that bucket list.” 

Emily’s breath stills for a moment, as she rethinks that last part. “Wait...”

Spencer brings her hand up and kisses it, looking at her dramatically. 

“Emily Fields,” she says. “Will you go to Pride with me?” 

There’s a smile in Spencer’s eyes when the words leave her lips, which is the only thing that keeps Emily from telling her she doesn’t have to do this. 

“Yes,” Emily agrees wetly. “Definitely.” 

~<:>~

Feet itching, Emily stands nervously at the bottom of the stairs. She’s been waiting for twenty minutes, but it feels a lot longer since she’s half-afraid Spencer won’t even come. But she has to have more faith in her girlfriend than that. 

And she does, she thinks, checking the mirror across from her. The braided bun is weighing a bit on her neck, but it looks fantastic with the colors woven into it. She’s proud of her eye make-up, too. It suits the rainbow theme to her outfit. 

As the minutes drag on, she begins to worry. Even though they have plenty of time to get there, she’s still wary. Spencer might have taken this a little too seriously. If she really doesn’t want to go, she shouldn’t have to— it’s not such a big deal to Emily. 

Although it is, she supposes. Considering the amount of times she brought it up. Maybe this is a big deal, and something they need to do together. Then again, she doesn’t want to push Spencer if it’s going to break her. 

Emily pulls out her phone, shooting a quick _You ready?_ to Spencer. Immediately, three bubbles pop up, sending a wave of relief over Emily. The reply is simply _Coming._

She hears a door open upstairs, holds her breath as she looks up. Spencer turns the corner, descending slowly with a small smile on her face. Her hair is down, but curled back, with streaks of pink, purple, and blue running through it. Her eyes match. 

She’s not wearing exactly the same thing that Emily is, but it’s similar, as they’d planned. A soft, dark blue tank top, same as Emily’s yellow one, and a miniskirt with a proud rainbow tint, matching Emily’s rainbow flannel tied around denim shorts. Spencer’s combat boots reach up her thigh, Emily’s just past her ankle, with their respective flag colors dancing through the black. 

It’s so perfect, Emily nearly cries. When Spencer reaches the bottom, she looks shy. “What do you think?”

Emily responds by kissing the hell out of her, taking her face in one hand to steady their mouths, moving it to the back of her neck. Spencer tastes like cherry, like always, and Emily licks it up, kissing her dirtier than she ever has before. It’s strange because she feels so turned on and attracted to Spencer right now, but she’s also never been more in love with her.

When they finally part, Spencer smiles, full and genuine. “Wow. I guess I did alright then.” 

“Shut up,” Emily murmurs, smiling too. “I love you so much.” 

They kiss again, gentler. “I love you, too,” Spencer whispers back. 

Emily extends her hand. “You ready?”

Spencer takes it. 

~<:>~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment if you have time. I'm a creative writing major right now and my goal is to mass produce gay shit (specifically f/f) so you may be seeing a lot more of me. Thanks for reading!


End file.
